<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the dips between your ribs by MasterFinland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931644">the dips between your ribs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland'>MasterFinland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Leorio Paladiknight, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Top Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, leorio calls kurapika sunshine, leorio gets pegged, nb kurapika, this is just leorio getting pegged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Baby?” He breathes, questioning, low and barely audible over the steady thrum of the water. He presses trembling fingers, long and scarred, into Leorio’s damp hair, brings his hands down to scratch behind his pinkening ears. Leorio tilts his chin up, eyes closed, and leans into the feather-light touch. His fists are clenched tight, placed obediently in his lap, because he knows how to play this game. He knows how to be good.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the dips between your ribs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>&gt;:3c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It starts the way it always does, with Leorio kneeling mutely at his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes it begins in the bedroom, when the moon is just peeking through the slits in the blinds; or in the den after work, when Kurapika is resting boneless on his favorite couch cushion, the old tv droning a faint, unintelligible hum in the background. Sometimes, it even begins at dinnertime, when Kurapika is fiddling with the dials on the stove with a lighter in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight, however, it starts in the shower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio drops, heavy, onto mosaic tiles, hard enough that his knees will probably be bruised in the morning. The sound is far from loud, but it’s near thunderous in the silence of the night, in the dim silence of their candle-lit bathroom, flames licking shadows up the walls. Instantly, Kurapika knows exactly what to do, knows exactly what his partner needs, even if the sudden, unexpected action had initially startled him. He shifts his position, stands straighter, stronger, then smiles. He is warm and adoring, wetting his lips before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby?” He breathes, questioning, low and barely audible over the steady thrum of the water. He presses trembling fingers, long and scarred, into Leorio’s damp hair, brings his hands down to scratch behind his pinkening ears. Leorio tilts his chin up, eyes closed, and leans into the feather-light touch. His fists are clenched tight, placed obediently in his lap, because he knows how to play this game. He knows how to be good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio shakes his head instead of answering and leans further forward, brushing against Kurapika’s thighs. His eyelids flutter open, and Kurapika coos softly at the tears he sees beaded in the corners. He gives Leorio an adoring look, pressing his thumbs to his cheekbones, palms curved against his jaw. Leorio shuts his eyes again, and exhales shakily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your time and use your words for me, pretty boy,” he says, ignoring the pitiful whine he receives, raw and from the back of the other man’s throat. “I can’t help you if I don’t know how.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Leorio opens his mouth to speak, nothing comes out but a stuttered moan, needy and broken, but Kurapika is nothing if not patient. He hums, crouching on flat feet, and continues to massage his thumbs in circles over Leorio’s blushing cheeks, steadily getting redder. Leorio bites his lip with a choked hiccup, scooting closer to brush their noses together. Kurapika imagines that his legs are probably starting to become numb where his heels are digging into them, and the thought sends a shiver up his spine. He rises and plants his feet firmly, toes curling into the grout between the tiles, multicolored and flowered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio’s cock is already semi-hard and weeping, bobbing against his hip each time he rocks forward. Kurapika avoids looking at it on purpose, avoids acknowledging it at all, and brushes his toes against Leorio’s flushed-pink knees to keep him from scraping them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Sunshine,” Leorio hiccups, rising somewhat to press his forehead into Kurapika’s lower belly. He’s desperate, Kurapika realizes, burying his fingers back into his hair to calm him. “I need it, I-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, lovely. I know you do,” he soothes, humming quietly as Leorio’s lips begin mouthing at the softer parts of his stomach, just beside his curls, trembling with desire. Kurapika feels hands on the backs of his thighs, and knows that it’s his cue to lean against the wall, so he does, hooking one leg over Leorio’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sunshine, oh, Sunshine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunshine-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” he breathes, untangling one hand to spread himself open, already dribbling slick. He wets his fingers, teases them over his clit, feels his eyes burn. Leorio waits, impatient but so, so obedient, rocking on his ankles, gasping hot, quick breaths against the back of his hand. Kurapika smirks, spreads his labia again to give Leorio proper access to his cunt, clenches around air and watches Leorio’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows dry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Leorio croaks, meeting eyes the color of raspberries. His lower lip wobbles, and Kurapika shudders. “Please let me taste you, ‘pika, please, I want you so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then eat me, pretty boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika isn’t sure which one of them moans louder at the first touch of tongue, long, expert fingers dancing up to grip his backside tightly, pulling him somehow even closer. The hand on his left side then slides to his thigh instead, spanning nearly the whole thing, and squeezes, blunt nails scraping the cleft of his ass. Leorio kisses and sucks at him with an almost feverish desperation, like a man starved, like a man being gifted his last meal, and Kurapika squeezes his eyes shut, grinding against his chin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels like he’s being taken apart from the inside out, turned into something new. He is being eaten, just like he’d commanded, chewed up and spit back out, and he loves it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio moves to suckle at his clit, and Kurapika nearly knocks his head into the tiles behind him, groaning and canting his hips. His stomach clenches, and the hand on his thigh leaves, only to return to his waist, traveling </span>
  <em>
    <span>up up up</span>
  </em>
  <span> until it lands on his breast. Thick fingers tease his nipple, pinch it, and Kurapika wraps a hand around the attached wrist to keep the hand there. He moans, long and loud because that’s part of the game, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” he wheezes, chest heaving. He tugs Leorio’s hair, bites his lip at the responding groan. “Just like that, gorgeous, yes, yes,” he slurs, heel digging into the space between his partner’s shoulder blades as his toes curl in pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few more hard, perfectly-placed presses of tongue and teeth and lips and Kurapika is cumming, crying out as the fingers gripping the meat of his ass insert themselves fluidly into his spasming cunt. Leorio keeps mouthing at his clit, scissoring and twisting the two fingers as deep as he can get them. He keeps going until Kurapika, half-sobbing, pats the side of his face, muscles no longer contracting quite so intensely. He pulls away and sits back on his heels, gaze glossy and unfocused, pupils blown wide with lust. His cock is flushed almost purple against his abdomen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika pants, uses his shaking hands to brush his own bangs from his face, and leans down to kiss his partner. He tastes himself on Leorio’s tongue, mostly bland but just a little bit sweet, feels the mixture of spit and cum on his fingers as he cups his face. Leorio groans into his mouth and Kurapika swallows up the sound, thirsty for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sunshine-” Leorio pulls away, spit-covered and dizzy. Kurapika nips at his lip, chases him half-heartedly and stands to his full height. He hooks his thumb to the corner of Leorio’s mouth, kiss-bruised and stained a pretty pink, humming praise when Leorio flicks his tongue over the intrusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” he murmurs, pressing down on Leorio’s tongue. “Why don’t you go into the bedroom and get ready for me? Finger that tight little ass open so I can fuck you silly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio moans, loud and whorish and positively pathetic, and scrambles up, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to comply, to obey. Kurapika grins, watches him go and then tips his head under the spray of the water, long cold and tempering his arousal to a more reasonable level. He stays as long as he can manage, tries to give Leorio time to prep himself, but it’s so, so hard, because he can’t get the sight of teary, unfocused eyes and drool-slick lips out of his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns the water off and towels himself dry, still somewhat damp despite his best efforts, and slips into the bedroom. The lights are off so Kurapika leaves the bathroom door open just a crack, the light yellowed and subdued, and pads across the room to kneel on the bed, staring almost hungrily at the sight before him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three of Leorio’s fingers are knuckle-deep in his hole, dripping with lube and </span>
  <em>
    <span>squelching</span>
  </em>
  <span> loudly, obscenely. His cock swings, red and angry, between his legs as he rocks back on the digits, sweating and shaking and moaning. He’s babbling, begging, unintelligible to Kurapika’s ears. He looks beautiful, all flushed and desperate like this, and Kurapika almost wishes he could freeze time forever, just to keep seeing something so wonderful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is a sinner shown his greatest temptation, and, Kurapika thinks, for this he would be willing to rot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, though, Kurapika is able to tear his gaze away. He easily spots the strap at Leorio’s ankle, flesh-colored and made of silicone, an unopened condom packet beside it. He’s quick to pull the strap’s suspenders over his hips and buckle the belt. It fits snugly, nestled perfectly in the middle of his pelvis, and it feels deliciously heavy in his hand. He exhales, shaky and excited, as he rolls the condom on. His cunt clenches around nothing, and slick smears across the inside of his thighs when he thrusts into his fist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sunshine,” Leorio whimpers when he finally realizes that Kurapika isn’t touching him yet, just sitting behind him, staring and drunk with arousal, and chokes on a noise when his fingertips brush his prostate. “My Sunshine.” He presses his face into the pillows, wet with tears and drool. The white sheets contrast gorgeously against his dark, feverish skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lube drips trails down his thighs, thick and tan and muscled. Kurapika wants to bite them, mark them up until they’re all different shades of red and purple, and he doubts that Leorio would try to stop him if he did. Instead, he bites the inside of his mouth hard enough that he can taste blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here, beautiful,” Kurapika says, reverent as he runs his hands over his partner’s thin hips. Leorio slips his fingers from his ass, tucks his hands beneath his chest, and Kurapika rewards him with a scrape of nails to ever-growing love handles. “Where’s the lube, pretty boy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio shuffles, reaches back to hand him a half-full vial, and Kurapika almost spills it trying to dribble it over the strap. He coats the dildo and dips two slender fingers into Leorio’s hole to test it, and, deeming him stretched enough, rises on his knees to line himself up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio babbles, pleading, and Kurapika places a hand flat against his back as he presses in. He moves slowly, because Leorio is shaking so badly and is just so, so wonderfully tight. Leorio nearly sobs when he finally bottoms out, their hips flush together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Kurapika gasps, thighs trembling with exertion. The base of the dildo brushes his clit in this position, the pressure a perfect compliment to the burning in his thighs. “Gonna fuck you so full, Leorio. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you feel so good, pretty boy. My beautiful boy, so fucking gorgeous, fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Move, Sunshine, please,” Leorio sobs, tilting his head so he can see Kurapika behind him. “I need you, ‘pika, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika has never denied him anything like this, not when he already looks so wrecked, already sounds so fucked-out and pretty even though Kurapika only just got his cock inside of him, couldn’t even if he tried, even if he wanted to, and he doesn’t plan on starting now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls back and snaps his hips forward, moaning at the wail it punches out of the man below him. He begins a steady rhythm, fucking into Leorio at an almost brutal pace. Leorio palms his own cock, trying and failing to choke back moans and cries. He’s begging, pleading, for nothing in particular, just sobs of </span>
  <em>
    <span>please please please </span>
  </em>
  <span>that ring in Kurapika’s ears. Kurapika digs his nails into the flesh of Leorio’s ass, leaning over to nip playfully at the notches of his spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna cum for me, baby? Gonna cum on my cock, milk me dry?” Kurapika purrs, chest heaving, his free hand fisting into Leorio’s hair and yanking. His other hand is shoved between his own legs now, fingers circling his clit as fast and hard as he can make them. Leorio moans, strokes himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster faster faster,</span>
  </em>
  <span> arched taut like a bowstring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, yes, god-” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then do it,” Kurapika spits, sneering, watching smugly as Leorio’s eyes roll back in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two more thrusts and Leorio is cumming into his fist with a strangled cry. Kurapika fucks him through it, slows when his shaking picks up, becomes almost violent, and finally stills when Leorio’s whining moans start to sound more pained than pleasured. He pulls out, knowing that the head of the dildo is pressed against Leorio’s prostate, and undoes the strap, tossing it to the side haphazardly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hunches over his partner’s slumped form as he finishes himself off, half-sobbing into the warmth of Leorio’s backside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a moment for him to come back to himself, and when he does Leorio has rolled himself over and tugged him down. Kurapika’s cheek is squished against Leorio’s still-heaving chest, and he can hear his heartbeat. There are large, shaking hands tickling at the side of his face, twirling the tips of his hair, adoring and just as reverent as Kurapika had been earlier that evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, ‘peeks,” Leorio says, voice cracked and raw, and Kurapika feels fingers card through his hair. He blinks, lazy and unfocused. “You back with me yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leorio…” Kurapika sighs, leaning completely into the embrace. His eyes slip shut, and he goes limp in the hold of his partner. Leorio gives him a squeeze. “Yeah, I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Leorio sighs, scratchy, and relaxes even further into the mattress. Kurapika smiles, presses a kiss to the side of his pectoral, slides a hand over his flank. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to tell Leorio that they should get up, that they should take another shower and get cleaned up, should have some water and use the bathroom before they sleep, but Kurapika can’t bring himself to open his mouth and say any of this, because he knows that Leorio already knows, and nothing he says is going to change the fact that their bones are practically jelly, and that the best thing on the planet is the comforting presence of each other, the security of laying like this, wrapped in each others arms, so he stays quiet, just tracing mindless, inconsequential shapes into the spaces between Leorio’s ribs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he says instead, whispering into cooling, sweat-damp skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, Sunshine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika smiles, and lets sleep overtake him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol leorio gets pegged</p>
<p>(Kurapika is both trans and nb here despite using he/him pronouns. my hc is that the kurta are like some irl indigenous tribes where they don't raise their people with traditional gender norms, and let the kids choose what they identify as. I think Kurapika was born female, but was raised genderless/genderfluid until a certain point, when he was able to say that he wanted to be viewed in a more masculine light. I think that he doesn't really care how he's viewed, though, so he doesn't really say he's a man or a woman or anything else. he's just Kurapika)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>